Dawn's summer job
by Lights and colors
Summary: On this story ,Dawn is a witch who decides to leave the magic to become a normal person, and her first step for that is getting a summer job at an amousment park . There she would meet wonderful people and not so wonderful people that will make her stay more complicated , one of those people Scott who coincidentally will have to work cheek by jow selling ice cream at Sundae Galaxy.
1. Good luck Dawnie

The bus doors opened and I could finally get out, I jumped out and now I could see the whole panorama; colorful attractions, roller coasters, graceful buildings with cute drawings, except for one that looked very dark – that has to be the famous haunted house- , all of that behind the park entrance which had a big sign that said "Eight n' seven park". There was also another sign below that said "Tickets" with the written letters in different colors giving it a childish style.

I will be working in this lovely establishment for the next three months of summer. I have made myself a promise and it is that I am not going to use any kind of magic to do my duties ; no spells , tricks , incantations or evocations , anything involved with witchcraft . I am trying to leave the magic , that is why I got a job , with the extra money I would become completely independent from my family of wizards , so I could live like a normal person . Like a simple normal mortal. At least that is the goal.

As I was walking to the entrance I could see various cabins that are meant to collect the tickets, but they were all empty, that doesn't surprise me. The park opens at 8 am, I take a look at the rising sun and it should be like 6:30 am. Who needs a watch when you have the sun?

I sense the presence of another person. I search with my eyes until I found her, she saw me too and came closer; she was at the other side of the cabins, inside the park. She peered between the bars and said:

"I'm sorry but the park is not open yet..."

"Oh I know! I'm here because I got a job in here" I told her with a nice smile and she responded with a even nicer smile.

"Well, that's another thing" She start walking at the right " Follow me."She made me a sign with her hands and I start walking.

She seems to be the kind of girl who takes everything easy , her aura tell me that she like the sea and the animals that you can find in there , I can tell that she had a lot of friends. She drives me to a room that saids "Staff only" at the end of the line of cabins, I wait until she open the door from the other side and with a gently smile "Hello again".

"So what's your name? huh ?"

"I am known as Dawn" I put my hand in my chest.

"Dawn, that a nice name!" She said and I smile back "My name is Bridgette, I work as a life guard on the lake area .Where do you work?"

"Well I don't know yet" I said.

"You should talk to the Chef then , I'm sure he's waiting for us, he said that this year we have more teen employees than ever . He also said that that was disgusting but I'm sure that he didn't mean it"

"The Chef? " I asked "Is that a nickname ?"

"I don't know!" She shrugs and starts walking so I start following her "They have been calling him like that since I remember."

"They? They who?"

"The other employees , we are like 20 or 25 in total , at least the last year" She said as we were walking to I don't know where " But you don't have to feel intimidated or anything , they are all pretty nice people , well the majority . Hey! can I give you an advice? " I nodded in response; she took me by the shoulders so we were face to face "Stay away from the drama! I'm serious ! I know it might seemed impossible because of the amount of teens full of crazy hormones and as well crazy feelings but you look like a nice girl , you really wouldn't like to see your two best friends fighting for a stupid punk guy or your boyfriend becoming a jerk because he thinks that he is so cool on he's job as an entertainer and that everybody loves him which is not true . "She stopped when she saw my confused face .

"Just ... be carful with that ok?" She ends with that, I nodded and we both start walking again.

* * *

"I'm not going to be so tolerant this year so you toddles would listen to me, or I would immediately fire you!" An immense man with dark skin was yelling to a group of teenagers from the same age as me, I suppose "It's now official; pranks are strictly prohibited on this establishment! So if I see someone making or planning a prank like last year "He yells this and turn to see a boy with crest-like-hairstyle, he start laughing but stops when he put his finger on his chest and start yelling higher "I fire him or her or whatever it is!" The guy just started laughing again .

Bridgette, that was right beside me, whispered to me "That's chef, our boss and the guy with the Mohawk is Duncan, he did a prank to chef last year and he's still holding rage over him … "In a split second Chef interrupt Bridgette with his shouting "WHO THE HELL IS TALKING! I THOUGHT I ASK YOU TO HOLD YOUR STUPIDS WORDS!" Everyone stayed rigid, even Duncan which was irritated, I can see it on his aura.

"So do anyone of you _living garbage_ have a question that you want to ask me ?"First time that I see him so appeased … And I have only knew him for five minutes !

"I have a question. A very important one actually "A brunette short hair peeked out from the crowd, her voice was confident and firm but with flashes of irritation all over it. Bridgette whispered me her name _"Courtney_" it fits her – Could you tell me why do _**I**_ appear as part of the cleaning crew?! I know that is a mistake but seriously could at least you check the things that you write? I'm offended."

"Is not a mistake Courtney, _**you **_are part of the cleaning crew" Said the chef. I could hear various persons on the back whispering as Courtney put a face of repudiation "I have made sure that you had a job when none of your duties involved talking with our visitors. We are not going to retake last year experience."

"For the love of God! I have already explanted that to you!" She moves her arms to express her unconformity. Her aura is red; the color of the fighters, it fits her as well "That woman was bugging me on my break you would have done the same! All of us would have done the same! Come on! I'm not the type of person who likes to clean trash from other!"

Chef just ignored Courtney's naggings but Duncan didn't "Well at least he's not making you take care of other people's babies. This jerk thinks that making me the guide of the babies' area is some kind of punishment but is not, not at all! I'm not afraid of a bunch of toddles !"He said laughing.

"Great Duncan, but nobody ask you" Courtney replied rolling his eyes with and her arms crossed.

"Hey! Shut up Courtney you are just a dumb peevish" As he said this a redneck jump to his side and joining in the fight "Do not tell Courtney to shut up! She's better than you in any imaginable way"He gives a smile which she just ignored and turns around.

"Shut up Scott she's not your girlfriend anymore. You orange Dalmatian."

Duncan raises a smile and Scott an eyebrow "Is that so? I can play that game too green crested chicken" I heard an amount of people laughing at this childish conflict, Chef was just standing there giving kicks to the ground with one foot and constantly revising his watch, he's probably waiting for something or someone, maybe that is the reason why he is so quiet while two boys in here just started a fight. I turn my head and saw the two boy on the grown; one on top of the other knocking the other one. I dont understand where so much aggressiveness came from.I heard Bridgette sigh and the guy around me yelling and screaming excited about the conflict "This is the kind of drama that warned you about, Dawn, sometimes they are so senseless "She put her hands in her pockets and just lost her eyes on the ground.

"Okey this is more than enough, quit it!" A pale girl with hair of various colors; black and different tones of green, separated the two men. After that she didn't say anything more, she just gave them a cold reproachful look. A bright green and violet aura with touches of silver .I'm surprised that they obey her, she must be a very tenacious person.

A blonde girl with pink sunglasses entered the group carrying a box whose contents seemed heavy, was whispering loudly swearing. Once she came close to the Chef, she threw the box down, with great intensity and then I could see the content; T-shirts with the logo of the amusement park "8 n'7".

"Here they are! Thanks for not help me" She shouted.

"Dakota? What are you doing here?" Asked a curly brown hair guy.

"Ugh. I work in here now Sam. Daddy and Chris think is a good idea so I could get to know the park better and how everything work since you know … I will inherit it ."

"Really?! That's wonderful! I… mean that is terrible ! But look at the bright side I... " Sam said but Chef interrupt him "SHUT UP! GET YOUR UNIFORM AND GET TO WORK!"

Dakota growling started handing the shirts to everyone.

"But they are all M size, aren't there small size?" I asked when Dakota hanged me a shirt .

Dakota gave me a blank stare "Some weight wouldn't fit you bad "She said. Now I wish I wouldn't have said that . "And as for you a little less weight wouldn't hurt ya neither " She said and throw a shirt on the face of a blonde big guy who had the leave of Canada on his shirt .He smiled and responded :

"Thanks ! I appreciate when I get beauty tips" He shouted with a grim and put his shirt on over his first shirt . The shirt scarcely get to his stomach and it seems pressed . - It isn't so bad , is it ?- It took me a few seconds to realize that he was talking to me . I put a grin but nooded eventually. Then I notice that everyone was taking different roads and I ask him . " Where are they going ? Is it time to work already ? I don't even know where I would work yet ." He pointed a wall that had a blackboard on it and then he turn around and start walking towards a direccion . The shirt was so pressed that force him to walk like penguin . It is kinda of funny but I'm not going to laugh on his face even if he doesn't mind I swallow my laugh and walked to the wall .

I search my name in the blackboard but it was difficult , the handwriting is really neglected . I finally did it , I put my finger down my name and slide up to see what was supposed to be my job. Squeezing my eyes to try to understand.

"Sunday gatory?"I shouted to nobody in particular , thought I knew there was someone there and that someone didn't took to long to respond me .

"Sundae galaxy "Courtney said and put here hand on her hips "It looks like you are going to be my replacement . Stupid Chef ..."

"Oh , I'm sorry that people do not understand that although you act bossy and selfishly that does not mean that you don't care about them ."

"What ? What are you even talking about ? You can't just say random things out of nowhere ! What are you even implying that I'm weak or something ? " She shouted and look at me in the eyes with a frown .

"No no no I'm just saying that you shouldn't force people to think like you because that way they are going to think you do not care about what they think or that you do not care about them at all when in reality you do care about people but you do it your own way ." I said .

She look at me for a few seconds , then she turn around and walk away from me. I could barely heard what she said before leaving me but I am glad to have heard it " Good luck , Dawn " . A grim came on my face .

I started walking towards my new job, to a new opportunity and to an incredible summer.

* * *

**Okey I was going to make it longer but when I wrote the "Good luck , Dawn" part I just felt that it was enough for a introductio****n jeje. **

**So this is my first fic and I have a lot of ideas but I would love to see yours too! **

**Dawn is a witch who is trying to leave the magic and become a normal person , if you wachted the movie "Bewitch " you may have notice the similarities so you can say that it was my inspiration ,but apart from that the rest came out of my head .****I would like to make sure you guys understand the conflict between Scott and Duncan ; you see since Duncan in Tdas ( aka worst season ev****er) seemed to ****still have fe****elings**** for courtney and he mention that she was only close to Scott to make her jelly . I wanted t****o give more attention to that . Basically Duncan and Scott are fighted over Courtney who is both guys exes but they seems to want her back even thought she isn't interested at all . Also Duncan is still Gwen's boyfriend .-. so is pretty much of a mess . But this fic would not only center on the principals ! Those ones got attention enough , I would eventually add plots for more characters like Dakota - Sam , Lightning , Tyler , Zoey, Geoff - Bridgette , Cody, Chris, Blainley etc... **

**I hope you had enjoying it !**


	2. Jumping into plots

**Thanks for your comments! **

**Specially Nyhlus ; I 'm really not used to writing in English so I 'm still trying to deepen the way that I write . I really appreciate your observations! This idea just came one day and at the other day I had it all settle, but the issue is that imagine it is really apart from writing it. This chapter it was going to be way longer and way sillier, but I found a way I was more comfortable with it and I think I liked more than the other scenario. **

**Obviously Total Drama and anything from this franchise don't belong to me. Duh .**

* * *

The food section is a road that drives you into the pool section and if you keep walking straight you would find the lake. In the sides there is a line where food stands align. The road is not so big however there are a lot of stands –not only for food but also fun-fair stands –, the smell of fried food and sugar is everywhere and not to mention that this whole place make me feel dazed but at the same time _fascinated . _It is like if it was enchanted, but not enchanted in a bad way, enchanted like … to make you feel happy, as a spell that send vibrations that cause positive emotions. No ... I can't just jump into conclusion, I have not even seen the whole park yet .But I am going to keep an eye open , after all what they say about magic do is true ; it corrupt you and when it does; it is too late .

The "Sundae galaxy" is positioned on the very end of the line and at the very start of the beach chairs. The same guy that had that conflict with Duncan was opening it. He look like if he would be about to burst. He raised the roll door and put both hands on the now visible counter; absent on his thoughts. I tried to read him but I cannot, his colors are unrecognizable. I wonder why.

I raised my view to have a better look of the sign: the background was a starry sky, the letters where white and babyish, and the logo was a sundae with three rings – like the rings of Saturn- . It was nice and simple; I am starting to like it.

The ginger boy jumped the counter and got himself inside. He's eyes found mines and now I could see that his face was filled with orange dots. Oh! Now I get why Duncan called him orange Dalmatian!

A small chuckle came out of my throat, my lips formed a smile, I try to stop it but I could not.

"What are you laughing at? " He asks me with a rude tone that made me nervous. He probably thinks that I was laughing at him. Was I?

"Of nothing! Just a joke that someone told me a while ago!" I lost a nervous laugh and bite my lip. He just looked away. I do not want to lie but I do not want him to know that I laughed at something so silly either. No ; that is not a good reason to lie, is not worth it...

"Okay, that was a lie" I continued. I do not want to leave things like this; I lift my light brown handbag to my shoulder and walked closer to where he was. When I note that he was paying me attention again I continued "I was laughing because of the name that Duncan called you earlier. I am truly sorry for laughing at something so unkind and principally for trying to hide it. I promise you that I would never do that again, please forgive me. I will do anything for you."

I look at his eyes. His blue eyes where starring at me as well but they were confused and they were looking for something "What the hell you say to me?"

"I ask for your forgiveness "I responded.

"Forgiveness for what? You didn't do anything that requires forgiveness. You just did something stupid and if people apologize every time they do something stupid, saying sorry would be despised... Now, I got things to do, if you mind? "He said as he smiles mockingly.

"Why are you been so rude ?" I shouted .

" Let's say that this work ruins my mood , now would you go bother anothere person ? " He shouted . Squeezed his lip watching me with hostility. Dominant ; well that is interesting but not enough to make me play the part.

"I am not going anywhere . " I said " I work in here now ."

He wink then took a big breath and let it out instantly " Oh boy " he shouted . He turn and started rummage through various boxes that were on the floor .

I take a look at the counter ; is all plane and closed to the ends . Where am I suppose to enter ? " So ... is there a door or a lever to push the counter . How to I ingress ?" I waited around three minutes for the answer but I did not ask again I know he heard me .

"You jump in " He responded , still without looking and still with that rude tone . I lower my view to see the counter again . If I would not be leaving the magic I would just snap my finger and in a split of second I would be in the other side , I could do it now he is not looking . No! I won't ! The only reason why I am thinking this is because I am so use to the magic that even jumping a little obstacle seems difficult to me but I know I can can do it !

I raise one leg and put it on the counter, and with my arm I pull my weight up , I got the other leg up so now all of my body was up . I turn my body so I could pider to land on my feet . Now I am down and inside . A feeling of joy took me .

" Yes! I did it!" I raise my arms to the sky . Then I notice that the roof painted a scene of the night sky ; filled of shining stars . It was beatiful. It is a shame that Scott ruined my moment .

"Congratulations ! You want me to applause you ?! " He yell at me . His tone was a bitter mix of sarcasm and irritation , What did I went wrong at ? He said that this job ruined his mood . Is he so unpleasant all the time ? I really doubt that the reason of his grumpiness is the work . Earlier , Duncan said something about the brunette girl named Courtney not being his girlfriend anymore . That means that he undoubtedly was once Courtney's boyfriend and by the little time that I have known Courtney ; I can say she was the one who end up the relationship , maybe he has not yet passed his amorousness and that may be the reason why he is so in a "bad mood". For some reason I cannot read his aura so I am just going to follow my instincts.

"Perhaps the reason for your rudeness is because of the frustration that unfortunately carries a platonic love." I replied . I am not expecting a good answer from him, I just want to unmask him.

"You just say that out of nowhere" He gave me that as an answer .

"Not completely but yes, I am guessing with what a see." I said. He came closer starting at me seriously. He has something on his right hand but I did not get to see it.

"And what do you see? " He asked and came closer. I had to life my neck to see his face. I can feel his breathing; is putting me nervous. I replied "I see a distressed and tired guy who does not know which direction to take but is desperate to know as soon as possible to stop making mistakes and take that road."

"What do you exactly mean with direction ?" I do not know if he is taking me seriously or not , but I can say a may assert.

" I mean ... "I took my breath." A sense . He is looking for something that made sense ... on this world ... for him. Something that made sense for him in this world. Am I right?"

"No. You are left "He said with a dumb smirk. He took my left hand and put a cap there . "I have notice. "

It look like I will stay with no answer for now . It is true though , I am left handed.

* * *

I tie my hair in a ponytail and put on the hat that Scott have to me, the one that said Sundae Galaxy. It has nothing to stand out . It just a purple and white cap.

I guess I am ready to work .

I asked Scott what I was supposed to do and he told me that I would be working with the cash register. From that position I could see the stand that was in front ; the same bright green and violet aura with touches of silver that a seen before . She was holding a camara on his neck and was pulling a one cardboard with two bodies: a man and a woman painted, but instead of head they had holes. The sign of the stand said "Silly pictures". That is not a clever name …

"Who is her?" I asked. Scott was organizing things in the fridge that was on the back "That's Gwen "He said and returned to get his head in the refrigerator. Then a loud music came out of nowhere; Gwen got scared and drooped the cardboard.

"Well … it´s look like the park it's already open "The music was laud but after a few minutes I get used to it. I hope .

I started to see people walking from to and fro. Most people where wearing shorts or just summer clothing.

Two children came, ordered, I received the money and gave them a receipt, Scott gave his order and walked away with their ice cream. Smiling. I have never had a summer job or a job in general. I think I am doing fine; but sooner or later I will have to learn how to make the orders myself but who would do that? Scott? No I do not think so. His aura may be difficult to read but I can clearly see that he does not like me. I need someone that had worked before on the Sundae Galaxy. One will think that the park's administrators will prepare their employees...

A girl came walking with a rake in his right hand and left some papers. I recognize her. She is the only one, that so far I know, that can help me.

"Courtney!" Scott yell ."How can I help you? Do you want an ice cream or something ? We have those ice cream sandwiches you like! " His face got a strange smile . From where I was standing I could see a few drops of swear making his way on his face .

"No thanks Scott . I'm part of the cleaning crew now so I have to have an empty stomach to hold my puke for all the puke that I'm going to clean ." She said with a face that more than sad was angry, like irritated .

" Is indeed a shame that so much beauty is wasted in garbage and treated like a simple maid " He shouted back .

"I do not think that the cleaning crew is so bad as you say . It is a big group and you all help each other . Sure can be weird to clean someone else's waste but is a job after all you don not have to like it ." I said and they both stared at me in a really comfortless way .

" If the cleaning crew is so "Awesome" and "full of friendship and companionship " , why don't you take it instead of me ? " She shouted with the same rude tone that I have seen before in Scott . It was not how I expected that she would react .

"Because destiny has choose me to work in here " I said "I will not contradict the destination, it's best to just let go instead of forcing."

Courtney grimaced. " Ignore her Courtney " Scott shouted . My face started to heat up. I bit my lip to hold back my anger."I wish I could do anything to help ya. "

"Actually . There's something you can do to help " She said .

"What is it ? I'll do it !"

Leaned back his elbows on the counter, with a coquettish pose. She blinked slowly to grab his attention on her huge and beautiful eyes." Well you see there´s a free spot that I´ve wanted to take for a long time. You see the plays that the park gives in the west side of the park?" Scott nodded." I found today that are looking for an actress to play the papers, so I went to talk to Blaineley and she gave me a script. All I have to do is audition! So you can say I already got the part, there´s no way for someone to pass me!"

I am getting tired of just been an observer. I sight.

"That's cheerfulness Courtney! " Scott said but Courtney interrupts disinterestedly "Yes it is! But there's a… problem. The audition it's _now _but Chef asked me to rake the leaves. I need someone to replace me while I'm in the audition, it I'll be just for now I promise." Now I see where she is going with this. Certainly she knows how to use her feminine charm.

"So you want me to replace you right?" Scott said. No he cannot do that, he cannot just leave alone here, I do not even know how to do the orders or can you run a shop just by charging and giving the change? No you cannot, if you could then business would not work.

"But if you are getting another job what's the point? Just send Chef to hell and take the audition."

"And risk to be fired? Nope. I want to tell Chef on his ugly face that I got a better job when I'm appreciated and then quit with honor!"Courtney yells offering the counter a slap with her hands.

"I f that's so… I'll do it. Just for you babe "Scott jump out of the stand and took Courtney's rake out of her hands as a carnivorous plant takes a fly. Ok it is time to break my still. "No wait! You cannot let me companionless! I do not know how to do a thing in here! "I break my silence and I could feel that this time the rudeness that I welcome last time was stewing in their eyes. I do not care if they are not pleasured with me, they seems to be very troubled people and that kind of people should be avoid, although that does not mean that I should not help them change, after all that is my aim; helping people change , if not why do I have such unmagical powers like aura-reading capacity ?

"Come on! You already saw me doing it!" Scott protested like if he was right.

"I saw you make one order that is not enough!" I said.

"Dawn you are an intelligent girl aren't ya? You can manage that just for a minute, it's not like if many people come at this hours. You'll be fine girl" He said and with his tone I knew they were his last words so I just lowered my head. Courtney thank him , he tried to hug her but she bounced and told him that she had to leave if she want it to have time to practice her lines .After she leave he kicked the ground with his foot to relieve him from frustration , making a click sound and raising some land soil .

So I was alone and with no idea how to do anything, like a kid lost in the cold world without his mother, like a little bird trapped in the ground with broken wings and broken hopes. I sight. As a foreign in a foreign country or worst as a drunk foreign in a Muslim country …

I begged the universe for no one to crave for ice cream today; it did not work. Ten minutes after the departure of Scott a group of four teenagers walk through the stand. They do not seem to know what to pick and as they were looking my heart was beating faster because I knew I was going to do a disaster sooner or later.

"So … what are the options?" One of the boys just asked me. I thought a bit before answering.

"Well we have , as said in the sign above us: Sundaes!" I respond with a smile to hide my stress, like a cherry on top of a melted ice cream.

"I meant the flavors _genius "He_ said with bitter eyes. Wait I do not understand. Why is he calling me a genius? I do not recall doing something to be considered genius …

" Well we have … Emm _Milky-mel_ , _Shooting sparks_ , _Chocolate satellite_ ,_Mar's tiramisu , Saturnuts , Venusilla-"_I said looking at the names in the table of flavors .

"Wait, wait! What kind of names are those? "The guy shouted." Don't they have to sound tasty? This one's just sound pathetic." He said and their friends started to laugh. This is what people call effect Domino; one falls and the other ones follow them.

"Well there are a lot of other food stands in the park, I am sure you would find one with a pleasant menu for you, Sir. " I responded while lifting my hand showing them the panorama, but they do not seem to care at all.

"We want ICE CREAM ""C'mon is your job to keep the visitors pleased isn't?" "Is it your first day?" The guys on the back were talking. I conserved my watch on the first guy eyes." If you really desire a sundae there are plenty of flavors here, perhaps if you stop criticizing the names you will found one that you like. " I told him, he did not say anything after that so I just continued pronouncing the names.

"Space strawberries" I said.

"Hell of a no!"He shouted.

"Raspluton "

"What the hell with that?"

"Ursa mallow"

…

"Wait! These one sounds interesting!" I cheerful said."How about Asteroids and chips?"

"You know … "The guy started saying something so I raised my head and look him in the eyes."Those names sound less stupid when you said it "

"Oh … well thanks, you really think that?" I do not know what he really meant with that but… "Yeah. BECAUSE YOUR STUPIDNESS IS BIGGER ENOUGH TO COVERS THEM "He shouted and their friends started laughing … at me.

I close my eyes searching for peace. Am I really the stupid one in here? That question is as unnecessary as that rude and senseless commentary. I cannot believe how empty this guy is, insulting people is just a way to tell people around you that you need help, I will have some compassion if it wasn't for the fact that he just call me stupid just for a valueless names. I could hear them saying"lol" whatever that means, then I didn't hear anything but a familiar female voice.

I took a breath and open my eyes to face them again; they were gone. Instead there was Courtney. In front of me.

"No thanks Scott. I'm part of the cleaning crew now so I have to have an empty stomach to hold my puke for all the puke that I'm going to clean." She said irritation. Like last time. What is happening?

I jump when I hear a male voice beside me; Scott "Is indeed a shame that so much beauty is wasted in garbage and treated like a simple maid" He notice the jump I did and that I had both of my hand in my mouth." What's wrong with ya'?

"Nothing I … I … I am just exciting. You know first day at job!" He look at me with his usual rude face, I felt like a big load falling from my shoulders when he look away; they continued talking.

The only explanation that I found for this is that I somehow broke my promise and use magic: unconsciously, and rewind the universe a few minutes ago … I cannot believe it I thought I had the situation in control but it seems that the guy affected me more than a though he did. Who do I make good out of this?

I think I have an idea "I will do it for you Courtney!"

"Do what?" She asked. I was not paying attention to their conversation so I could not know if they already touch that theme; guess not.

"Rake the leaves; cover you while you are at your audition "I responded." I will do it instead of Scott, who was your first option Am I right?"

"WHAT the HECK are you talking about?" Scott shouted right in my right ear then he moves his head to see Courtney." Is that why you came?!"

She stood with a puzzled face. When she started talking she was looking at me, completely ignoring Scott."You would do it for me?" I nodded in respond."That is so sweet of you! But … How in earth you knew about that?!"She asked me with both happy and messy expressions.

"SO IT IS TRUE!"Scott said mad but Courtney immodestly put her hand on his mouth and shut him. Leaving the word to me.

I am not going to tell them what I did because that will entail telling them that I am a wizard."Well you see I … have the capacity of … reading people's minds" I responded slowly. I said the first thing that came to my mind .

It is not true but this time I cannot remedy it. I will have to get used to lie.

* * *

**Well that's pretty much with what I came with it; in the other scenery Dawn accidentally made a clone of Scott and yadayada at the end she didn't wanted to get rid of him so she turn him into a cat , that for my pleasure , could talk . I liked the idea but … that would have been hell weird; having a pet that can talk and plus is a clone of your partner, like what would happen to Dott ? If not-cloned Scott falls in love with Dawn but the cloned Scott don't cause he is a cat and I don't support zoophilia , that would have made no sense and that is why I descanted this idea . **

**I'm sorry for taking too long but I am really getting used to what I write in the document and how is going to look in Fanfiction :super-short.**

**But I hope you like it ! **


	3. Young criminals

I made my way out of the stand again but this time with the rake on my right hand, supporting myself with my dominant hand. I touched land with my feet.

"Wait, wait, waaaaaiiiit "Made a motion with his hands, graving my and Courtney's attention."Sorry Courtney but WE have work to do, find yourself another aide "Scott suddenly grabs my arm and leads me to his side. I turn my head to see him in the eyes; he had a frown on his face. I just looked him waiting for an explanation, until it finally came."It's our job and our responsibility. Just because you have some lousy audition, you don´t have right to make her do what you should be doing in the first place."

"So … you saying that if she would have asked you instead, as she was planning to do, you would have rejected the request and stayed with me? " I asked, still looking him in the eyes.

"Yes" I shook my head slowly and push his arm away. He looked confused. Seriously? How could someone be so self-centered? But I cannot complain, that did not happen after all.

* * *

They are several trees in the park, which means several leaves and several places where to rake them. Courtney told me that she was chosen to rake the area of the haunted house; so it is the place where I most go. I walked thru the road searching for some kind of sign or a map that could guide me into that place. As my eyes were too busy trying to find a clue of my destination's location, I did not get to notice the golf car that just stops right in front of my eyes.

"Hey, Miss could ya sha-move out of the way? Please?" A turn around and now a could see the golf cart centimeters away from me with two young boys sitting on it. Driving; a dark skinned and white haired boy, his aura was blood red with touches of orange, which could mean that he got a lot of confident and talent but he could also be obsessive, whimsical, restless and too impulsive. I move my eyes to see the other boy, a grayish gold aura wrapped on the toasted skin of a Latino, profound eyes and undeniably appealing body but with an aura as decayed as a mummy. These men give me a bad feeling.

"Uhhmm Miss? With all the respect we have to get to sha-work so-"The second man interrupted him "Actually she's an employee; look at her shirt" He pointed out. I think I need to move know. "Oh! In that sha-case… MOVE YOUR BUTT WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT HERE! Do ya get it eerie?" They seem tense now that I notice and the fact that they are so desperate to go definitely means something. I am such a nosy but I cannot help it.

"From who are you running from?" I asked. The first boy gave me a bitter gesture with his eyes."We ain't got time for that!"He said as his hand began to hit the horn repeatedly. I take the hands to the ears to isolate the squeaky noise. I didn't know golf cars have horns.

"Stop that! I knew I had to take the wheel!" The second boy shouted as he grabbed his partner's arm to stop him from pressing the horn. "Can't you see that this little lassie only wants a ride from us? Are you that dumb or what?" He said, then he turn his head to see me and with a charming smile and dazzling gesture he asked me "Which is your destination" I have that feeling again; that sensation that something bad is going to happen if I go with them but I cannot deny their offer.

I felt a vigor in my stomach and went up to my mouth, giving me palpitations tongue as he watched my eyes waiting for an answer and I watched his eyes alike. Took me a few seconds to sort the words I had running through my head "I have to go to the haunted house"

"Precisely where we are going, the universe is so lovely " He responded and shot a slight nod to the first boy. I do not need that to know that he is lying to me, he's aura is very clear and transparent in contrast with his look. "My name is Alejandro by the way"

"And I am the sha-Lighting!" I do not get it, is his name Sha-Lightning or Lightning without the sha?

"My name is Dawn" I said

"So, you can go on the back but if you wanna you can go on my regazo" He told me and gave himself a few pats on the lap- if he would not have done that I probably would not have understood- I shook my head.

I sit in the back of the car ;back to the front, so when we started to move I can see the road that we already passed instead of the road that we are about to pass.

"Are you okay there cuz my lap is still quite available if you fancy" Alejandro said with a seductive voice.

"Pretty available if ya ask me" Lightning said between snickers.

"Yeah but nobody did so shout your pico" Alejandro replied. So much hostility make me want to pluck my ears off .

"Uuuu I'm Alelandro and I use Spanish words to protect myself from my enemies. You better not mess up with me!" Lightning yelled with a comical voice.

"I know what you are trying to do ;you want me to get pissed so you would have the attention that you obviously don't get on your house , but I am not falling for that!This conversation is over." Alejandro replied.

I do not know if after that the conversation was really over, at that point I a stop listening. I concentrate on my surroundings. It is weird how deserted and neglected is this part of the park, well deserted of people but not of leaves!

There are trees growing practically everywhere and the dry leaves are covering all of the floor. Wow, I didn't though it was so much to rake, I am going to spend all the day raking this.

The car stops and felt the inertia brake suddenly. The car collected several leaves on its way. I jumped out of the car and took the rake with my dominant hand. I looked around, everything here seems either abandon or in a terrible stated. We were parked in front of the haunted house, next was something like the house of mirrors -looked really old and broken- an old filled with dust carousel, some wooden swings at random sites and on the front there is an old abandon wooden roll-coaster called "Charge of adrenaline" and their roads are all around this area- bad administered if you ask me- if you look at the sky you can see there is one road that is floating over our heads, giving a deep shadow and adding a somber feeling to this place.

Alejandro was texting with his cellphone and Sha-Lightning was kicking the leaves in a playful way. Why are they still here? Is this has to do something with the lie Alejandro told me earlier? I hope not but I know it is.

I started raking the leaves; the rake made a funny noise while scrubbing the floor covered of leaves. It was like "Krank, Krank" . I move back a few steps so I could give the rake enough space but I hit something solid behind me so I turn back to see what it was; a human size statue of a deformed and creppy man with make up of a clown and with a missing arm. I stood there to see him. If it wasn't for all the damaging that the year has come with, this could pass for an actual human, which is good if you want to give someone a heart attack.

I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes and pulling me a few steps away. It is Alejandro I feel it. He loosed her hands from my eyes and looked at me with a half smile "They say that if you looked at him in the eyes for a long time, he will assume that you are a sacrifice and will take your soul" I blink vividly and bite my lips before asking. "Why they say that?"

"So you would get to work" He punctuated and we both laugh . Until Lightning show up with two identical females following them .One of them holding timidly a statue -which I can tell is porcelain- in form of a llama.

"You got it" Alejandro said and I looked at all the faces here confused.

"Doubted us? Well me because Samey here did nothing more than being nuisance, as always" One of them said pointing at the other girl named Samey, who was the one holding the statue, she sighted and gave Alejandro the statue who save it in the cart "Now you and Duncan are tied and you can thank it all to me" I am confused but that won't be for long; I am going to demand explanations, even if it is not my business. They need me for something I know that, otherwise I wouldn't be here with them.

"That's great but are ya all forgetting that Chef is haunting us!" Lightning yelled with his arms in the air" We need to get him da keys NOW!"

Alejandro step on his feet, causing him to yell even higher. He open his hand and one of the twins hand him a keychaing with various keys on it. "Thanks Amy" then he turn to see me and came closer. Oh this is going to be merry...

"Dawn my lassie, can you do all of us and especially me a favor?" He said with a hand on his heart and the other one holding the keys. Lightning stopped his scene to add one comment "Oooh so that's why you bring her. I actually though that you where flirting with her for real!"Alejandro grunt loudly and I crossed my arms.

"I knew you were looking for something, your exteriors may be charming but your insides are tacky" I said, I hand the rake and started to pick up leaves again. Alejandro came closer again.

"Please Dawn, we are into some serious problems. Look, the only thing that I am asking for is for you to give Chef this key and then leave. Just like that."

"I am not dumb! I know there is more than just like that! "I replied.

"You are new in here! He is not going to freak out at you, I can tell you that for sure!" He yelled and I stood confused.

"What did you do?" I asked "What did you all did?" They were all quite now but I wasn't"You stole that statue! But you are all so young and full of opportunities you... young criminals! I..."

"It was a dare ok? I normally don't do think as stupid as these but if I didn't they would have ridiculed me. What do I need to do you so you will do it Dawn?" He said begging me and know I feel bad for what I said but that is still not enough for me to do that but am sure we can worked out.

"Ugh, enough of this. If you do it Samey would be your personal slave for a whole year!" Amy said with a smile bigger as the sun.

"What!? But I-I..." Samey tried to fend but Amy covered her mouth."There is no need for that; that is not what I want" I said trying to calm her down.

"So you want something... What is it?"

I took air and let it out.

"A date... with you. Alejandro" I responded.

I could feel the thin laughs from the people beside me but I only concentrate myself on Alejandro. "So what you want is a date with me? You could have said so, I don't mind I had had worst looking girlfriends ,my lassie"

"Yeah but I do not mean a romantical date if that is how you interpretare it " He raiced one eyebrow as I started explaining myself. "I live in a small and really old apartament and besides that building there is another building almost as old and small as mine, from one apartment you have a perfect view of my front window and my bedroom window. The thing is... that I always get this feeling that someone is watching me when I am not looking so to calm that feeling down I decided to buy myself new curtains; thicker and darker than the others that are almost translucent. So I did and when I was about to installer them I realized that I needed another hanger; one stronger . I got one as well but when I tried installing it, I realized that I didn't knew from where to start so I called the technical of my building and it turns out that he sadly passes away last week." I made a pause, they were all looking at me weird, except Lightning who stopped listening to me a long ago. I decided to shorter my story."I-I was going to contract an expert but if a can safe a few dollars ...it would not fit me bad. So are you going to do it?"I awkwardly raises my hand to close the deal. He began to smile then accepted my agreement by taking my hand. I felt something cracked between or hands and when we both cut out I saw the keys on my palm. I bite my lip and nodded.

* * *

**I am sorry for taking to long to do this but am having problems with my computer, also I am going to make the next chapter shorter so I could uploaded faster. I hope you like it! **


End file.
